Bookman
by Egauli
Summary: Parce qu'il faut savoir oublier mais que ce n'est pas toujours aussi facile que l'on voudrait se le faire croire...


**Hum... voilà un petit drabble (?), OS (?) (je n'ai jamais compris la différence sur Lavi, ou plus exactement sur Bookman... que j'ai écrit en me basant sur un fanart de D. Gray-Man qui est décrit dans le texte...**  
**Voilà, voilà...**  
**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Il soupira en rangeant un énième carton. Son rôle ici était fini, il était l'heure de partir. Cela faisait près de deux ans qu'il endossait ce déguisement, et il avait acquis, dans son petit appartement, bien plus de possession qu'il ne le pensait au départ. Il avait beau avoir fait le tri et s'être débarrassé de tous ses objets auquel il était supposément attaché, mais il lui restait encore beaucoup trop de choses ayant une implication avec l'histoire pour qu'il puisse prétendre voyager avec. Il avait donc résolu de les envoyer à son clan malgré l'inexplicable malaise que cela lui faisait ressentir.

C'est en rangeant un livre qu'il devait avoir depuis un certain temps en qui devait avoir un certain âge, que son œil entraîné remarqua une petite feuille blanche en dépassant. Curieux de nature, le roux l'ouvrit, tombant sur une photo.

Bookman fronça les sourcils. Pas qu'il ait un momentané trou de mémoire et ne se rappelle pas d'où venait l'instantané: le problème étant justement qu'il s'en souvenait très précisément.  
On y voyait un jeune homme aux traits fins et à la longue chevelure noire relevée en queue de cheval à l'exception près de deux mèches ébène venant encadrer son visage à l'expression neutre. L'homme portait une espèce de kimono blanc ouvert sur le torse et s'arrêtant à la taille, sur une tunique et un pantalon noirs. Le brun portait à la ceinture un katana à la poigné légèrement stylisée. Et, dernier détail et le plus incongru de tous, il était le centre d'un tourbillon de pétale de fleur de cerisier.

« Lavi », son quarante-neuvième lui, avait réussi à immortaliser cet instant ou le kendoka se croyait seul, pendant l'un de ses entraînements à l'extérieur. Kanda l'avait ensuite remarqué et l'avait quasiment poursuivi dans tout le château, Mugen à la main, pour l'obliger à brûler cette preuve que le brun avait, sous ce cœur de pierre, quelque chose d'humain. Bien évidemment, le roux avait non seulement réussi à échapper à l'exorciste, mais en plus à faire deux ou trois photocopie de cette photo pour les diffuser dans tout le château où elles avaient remarquablement bien circulé. Et par la suite, même sous les menaces de mort de son compagnon, il s'était arrangé pour ne jamais rendre la photo qu'il avait apparemment ensuite caché dans un des innombrables bouquins que son grand-père lui faisait lire. Il ne s'expliquait par contre pas qu'il ait encore le livre alors que cela faisait près de huit ans qu'il avait quitté la Congrégation.

Il avait à présent presque la trentaine, et avait finalement accédé au titre de Bookman, abandonnant ses anciens noms factices pour endosser le poids de l'histoire. A ce titre, toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait n'étaient plus pour lui que de l'encre sur du papier, qu'il se devait de laisser derrière lui quand son rôle prenait fin.  
Il ne se sentait pas obligé de détruire toutes les preuves de ces différentes existences pour autant, mais il s'était forcé à le faire en quittant la Congrégation. Il savait qu'autrement, il n'aurait pas pu oublier tous ces visages, tous ces gens qui n'était pourtant que de l'encre sur du papier mais qui avaient réussis à se faire une place dans son cœur sans qu'il les y ait autorisés.

Il se rappelait avoir senti des larmes s'échapper de son œil valide pour rouler sur sa joue quand il avait vu ce qu'il considérait comme une partie de sa vie s'envoler. Bookman n'avait rien dit. Il avait gardé son expression neutre pendant que les livres, les photos, les objets brûlaient et il avait laissé à son successeur une journée pour faire le deuil de « Lavi ».  
Puis ils avaient repris leur route et n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé que comme référence historique.  
Mais malgré tout, le jeune Bookman n'avait jamais oublié.  
Il avait juste forcé ses souvenirs à rester cachés.

Jusqu'à maintenant. Il ignorait comment il avait pu oublier de brûler cette photo qui maintenant l'obligeait à revenir sur ces longs mois de bataille, de peur, et d'amitié. Ses pensées survolèrent Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Crowley, Miranda, Komui, Jonnhy, Hevlaska, Marie, Tiedoll, même Timcanpy… Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment ils allaient, chacun d'entre eux, et s'efforça d'ignorer la vague de culpabilité qui manqua de le submerger quand il se dit qu'ils étaient sans doute morts pour la plupart.

Les moments défilaient devant ses yeux. Il avait beau faire, ils continuaient de vivre dans sa mémoire, sans qu'il arrive à les en déloger, et surtout, sans qu'il arrive à cesser d'en souffrir. Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de voir les individus derrière l'histoire ! Sinon, il serait lui aussi engloutit dans le flot de la vie humaine et il n'y aurait plus personne pour retranscrire l'histoire de l'ombre.

C'est avec cette pensée en tête que le jeune homme se força à détacher ses yeux de la photo. Sans faire attention aux plaintes de son cœur qu'il maltraitait en connaissance de cause, il sortit son briquet et sans hésiter plus, laissa les flammes dévorer lentement le papier, comme ce jour d'automne où il avait quitté la Congrégation.

Il regarda le reste de la tête de Kanda disparaître dans les flammes, tentant d'effacer avec elle les souvenirs bien trop personnels qui restaient dans son cœur.

Le Bookman s'octroya une petite minute de silence, puis décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il se leva souplement, pris ses affaires et les paquets qu'il enverrait par la poste, puis ouvrit la porte avec le petit doigt qui lui restait de libre et sortit, se dirigeant vers la nouvelle page de l'histoire à écrire.

Sans se retourner.

* * *

**Voilà! Donc l'image qui m'a servi d'inspiration est donc la "photo" de Kanda qui est décrite plus haut. Je me suis rendu compte après avoir écrit ce passage que techniquement, les appareils photo n'existaient pas (ou en tout cas demandait un temps de pause qui rend impossible une telle situation) à l'époque où se déroule D. Gray-Man, mais je n'ai pas voulu changer pour autant ce texte parce que je ne vois tout simplement pas comment.**

**Reviews ? :3**


End file.
